


Things you said when you were drunk *Prompt

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt I received on my Tumblr, 'Things you said when you were drunk.'. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said when you were drunk *Prompt

“Josh what did you say?”

He kept mumbling and she couldn’t hear him, his face stuck into his pillow that he had brought down to sleep on during movie night. Hannah was in the kitchen cooking with Beth, trying to find a way to cook their cookies right without eggs.

Josh had had quite alot of alcohol and they had left him on the sofa to relax but Sam was scared he’d choke on his vomit as he kept making weird noises. She sat him up as he slept and he stopped, staring at her intensely, wide awake. Sam smiled as she patted his shoulder and turned to go back into the kitchen with the girls. 

His hand grabbed hers and she turned back to see him still staring and smiling widely.

“You’ve gotten so hot with the years Sammy, so so sexy. I dream about you alot, alot alot Sam.”

She turned red as he kept staring at her and she tried to utter out a response. His eyes closed and he fell onto his side, seeming to have fallen asleep.

Sam hurried to his side and checked to see if he was okay, and smiled as he seemed okay, her blush still in place. Oh she was definitely talking to him tomorrow morning about this. She went back into the kitchen and laughed with the girls as they came up with the plan to ambush him in the morning with questions, only to heard Josh call out to Sam in the living room. 

“Oh Sam, poor you! Wow, geez. I totally don’t want to be present when my brother’s having a dirty dream about you.”

“Let’s push him off the sofa and wake him up, I still want to finish my movie and no name moaning included.”

Beth and Sam laughed at Hannah’s suggestion and laughed harder when they heard a loud bang and a groan of pain from Josh as Hannah scolded him and told him to stop moaning, earning they a flustered and stuttering Josh, wondering what he had said.


End file.
